1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous synthetic resin formulation essentially comprising                A) from 3 to 75% by weight of at least one synthetic resin (resin A) composed of                    a) from 50 to 99.9% by weight of at least one ester of α,β-monoethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids containing 3 to 6 carbon atoms and alkanols containing 1 to 18 carbon atoms or of at least one vinyl ester of an aliphatic monocarboxylic acid containing 2 to 8 carbon atoms, or of a mixture of these monomers (monomers a),            b) from 0.1 to 12% by weight of at least one α,β-monoethylenically unsaturated monobasic or dibasic acid containing 3 to 8 carbon atoms, or anhydrides thereof, or of a mixture of these monomers (monomers b),            c) from 0 to 10% by weight of one or more monoethylenically unsaturated acetophenone derivatives or benzophenone derivatives, or of a mixture of these monomers (monomers c), and            d) from 0 to 50% by weight of one or more other copolymerizable monoethylenically unsaturated monomers (monomers d), in copolymerized form,the weight fractions of the monomers a, b, and d being chosen within the stated limits such that a synthetic resin composed only of these monomers would have a glass transition temperature of from −50 to +40° C.                        B) at least one metallic cation with a charge number of from 2 to 4 in water-soluble form in an amount such that it is able to neutralize from 0.2.to 6 times the amount of its conjugate bases that corresponds to the amount of acid functions incorporated into the synthetic resin A in the form of the monomers b (component B),        C) from 0 to 10% by weight, based on the resin A, of benzophenone or acetophenone or of one or more acetophenone derivatives or benzophenone derivatives which are not monoethylenically unsaturated, or of a mixture of these active substances (component C),        D) an effective amount of a dispersant (dispersant D);        E) at least 5% by weight of water, and        F) from 0 to 85% by weight of finely divided fillers (filler F),with the proviso that the resin A is prepared by free-radically initiated aqueous emulsion polymerization of the monomers a to d in the presence of from 0.01 to 3 parts by weight of an alien polymer seed, based on 100 parts by weight of the mixture of the monomers a to d.        
2. Description of the Background
Synthetic resin formulations corresponding to features A) to F) above, and their advantageous use as elastic coating materials, are described in EP-B 417568.